Marvel's Runaways
Angel Parker Brittany Ishibashi James Yaegashi Kevin Weisman Brigid Brannagh Annie Wersching Kip Pardue James Marsters Ever Carradine Julian McMahon Clarissa Thibeaux | Developers = | Producers = Lis Rowinski Kelly Van Horn Emma Fleischer P. Todd Coe | Executive Producers = Brett Morgen Josh Schwartz Stephanie Savage Jeph Loeb Jim Chory Alan Fine Stan Lee Joe Quesada Karim Zreik | Narrator = | Country = United States | Network = Hulu | Number of Episodes = 33 | IMDB ID = 1236246 | First Aired = | Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Reunion | Season1_2 = Rewind | Season1_3 = Destiny | Season1_4 = Fifteen | Season1_5 = Kingdom | Season1_6 = Metamorphosis | Season1_7 = Refraction | Season1_8 = Tsunami | Season1_9 = Doomsday | Season1_10 = Hostile | Season2_1 = Gimmie Shelter | Season2_2 = Radio On | Season2_3 = Double Zeros | Season2_4 = Old School | Season2_5 = Rock Bottom | Season2_6 = Bury Another | Season2_7 = Last Rites | Season2_8 = Past Life | Season2_9 = Big Shot | Season2_10 = Hostile Takeover | Season2_11 = Last Waltz | Season2_12 = Earth Angel | Season2_13 = Split Up | Season3_1 = Smoke and Mirrors | Season3_2 = The Great Escape | Season3_3 = Lord of Lies | Season3_4 = Rite of Thunder | Season3_5 = Enter The Dreamland | Season3_6 = Merry Meet Again | Season3_7 = Left-Hand Path | Season3_8 = Devil's Torture Chamber | Season3_9 = The Broken Circle | Season3_10 = Cheat The Gallows | HistoryText = Marvel's Runaways is the first series created by Marvel Television for Hulu that is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The series focuses on a group of teenagers who find out that their parents are part of a criminal organization known as PRIDE. The series was announced as having been ordered for a pilot by Hulu in August 2016, and was officially ordered by Hulu for a full season in May 2017. The casting of the main characters for this series was announced in February 2017, shortly followed by additional casting of The Pride. On August 15, 2017, it was announced that Julian McMahon would join the cast as the original character Jonah. Filming for the first season of this series began in February 2017, and wrapped on October 21, 2017. On January 8, 2018, Marvel and Hulu announced that this series had been renewed for a 13-episode second season, up from a 10-episode first season. Filming for the second season of this series began in April 2018, }} and wrapped on September 24, 2018. }} On August 13, 2018, it was announced that all of the episodes of the second season would premiere on Hulu on December 21, 2018. }} On October 5, 2018, at New York Comic-Con 2018, it was announced that Jan Luis Castellanos had joined the cast as Topher for the second season. On March 24, 2019, it was announced that Hulu had renewed the series for a 10-episode third season. }} Production on the third season of this series began on May 13, 2019. }} On June 5, 2019, it was announced that Elizabeth Hurley had joined the cast as Morgan le Fay for the third season. On July 26, 2019, it was announced via a teaser that the third season would premiere on December 13, 2019. On August 1, 2019, it was announced that Aubrey Joseph and Olivia Holt would be reprising their roles as Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen from Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, respectively, in a crossover episode for the third season. On November 18, 2019, it was announced via the full trailer that the third season would be the final one. Gallery Images Logos Marvel's Runaways logo 001.jpg Marvel's Runaways logo 002.jpg Marvel's Runaways logo 003.jpg Season 1 Marvel's Runaways poster 001.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 002.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 003.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 004.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 005.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 006.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 007.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 008.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 009.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 010.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 011.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 012.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 013.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 014.jpg Marvel's Runaways banner 001.jpg Season 2 Marvel's Runaways poster 015.jpg Marvel's Runaways promo 001.jpg Marvel's Runaways promo 002.jpg Marvel's Runaways promo 003.jpg Marvel's Runaways promo 004.jpg Marvel's Runaways promo 005.jpg Marvel's Runaways promo 006.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 016.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 017.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 018.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 019.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 020.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 021.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 022.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 023.jpg Marvel's Runaways banner 002.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 027.jpg Season 3 Marvel's Runaways banner 003.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 024.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 025.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 028.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 029.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 030.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 031.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 032.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 033.jpg Marvel's Runaways poster 034.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Runaways Teaser (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Season 2 Trailer (Official) A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Season 3 NYCC 2019 Trailer Marvel's Runaways Season 3 Full Trailer Teasers Thanksgiving with Marvel's Runaways Marvel's Runaways Season 2 Date Announcement Teaser (HD) Marvel’s Runaways Season 2 Teaser – December 21 on Hulu Marvel's Runaways Season 2 "Powers" Promo (HD) Marvel's Runaways Season 3 Announcement Marvel's Runaways x Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Crossover Episode Confirmed! Featurettes Cast of Hulu's Runaways (Part 1) -- Marvel LIVE! NYCC 2017 Cast of Hulu's Runaways (Part 2) -- Marvel LIVE! NYCC 2017 Runaways Roundtable -- Narrative From Comics to TV Runaways Roundtable -- Special Effects & The Power of Characters Runaways Roundtable -- Fan Questions and the Art of Waiting The cast of Marvel's The Runaways talk season 2 at NYCC 2018! Marvel's Runaways Cast Q&A LIVE from NYCC 2019! }} Category:Hulu